The World Within Our Own
by Rainbow.Rabbits.Mosh.Pit
Summary: Takes place after COHF The fair folk are despised for their betrayal but it is The Seelie Queen who has been feeling the most odd and after she faints one day she discovers something that will drastically change everything upon everyone (Includes many people)


**_She thought it would never happen, she never saw it coming, she didnt think it was possible_**

**_But it has happened_**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon compared to the other treacherous days before when the nephilim found out that The Fair Folk had betrayed them and taken sides with Sebastian and the endarkend and being exiled with hatred for their betrayal but it didnt bother the faeries much. They were actaully abit glad that they would not have to deal with all that serious stuff and just focus more of their time on more importent things to them such as partying, sleeping and sex

yeah importent things

The seelie queen was just sitting her throne one morning looking down upon her Faeries she had been feeling abit more light in the head than she normally has been but she brushed it aside and bit her bottom lip as she was thinking about The War and her first true beloved now dead and his soul probably wandering in dark matter also known as her heart

Sebastian Morgenstern

She knew that those Vile, Crude, Disgusting, Revolting, Sinister group of arrogant lowlife teenage nephilim killed her lover and she would never forgive them but than again she did betray them so she guessed that the were even

But she still wanted to see them tortured to the brink of their insanity as they yell in agony as the would feel wrath and pain that they deserve. But she was no longer welcome to the nephilim so their she sat on her throne as she was ment to be

``My queen you do look quite lovely today but yet i wonder if you feel alright you seem to be quite troubled about somthing`` The seelie queen new personal knight: Albin said as his orchid violet eyes looked at the queens throne not wanting to make eye contact as his pale blond hair fluttered silently as his locks caressed his high cheeckbones and pale skin as he lisfted his head slightly to shoe his birthmark of thorn vines that were on both sides of his face curling around his eyes.

He was an exeptional knight but that did not fill the dark memories of her previous knight: Meliorn

The Seelie Queen looked down softly at Albin as she smiled lightly and patted his shoulder

``I promise you I feel fine thank you, Albin`` She said

not knowing that this was one promise she could not keep

And than it happened

The seelie queen felt a crashing wave of dizziness and terrible sickness as her head fell black and hit her top of her throne with a loud thunk as Albin ran to her side

`` My Queen!`` Albin shrieked ``Sombody help me escort her to her bedroom! and get ahold of the healer at once!``

and everything went black for The Queen as the last thing she saw were Albins glowing violet eyes full of concern

* * *

The next thing The seelie queen knew is that she was on her huge bed and that the healer was at her side

`` You are awake...good``the scratchy, thin voice of the healer said as The healer put a cold damp cloth upon the seelie queens pale forehead

`` Olga The healer" the seelie queen declared "what is wrong with me?" She asked quietly as Olga looked at her with phantom white eyes as she reached out to touch the seelie queen and patted her shoulder and looked at her from head to toe many times and than sliding her hand frm her shoulders all the way to her stomach as she rested her other hand at her stomach and looked at the seelie queen with no expression on her face and her eyes flat white as she stared into the queen eyes that were shimmering with horror

"My dear queen, Aurora" Olga started off as the queen shut her eyes

"You are carrying a living being inside of your womb, and I think we both know who the father is"

The queen whailed in terror knowing her life would never be the same again

* * *

**I don't own the characters I only own my OCs**


End file.
